


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, hot dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going?" Stacker muttered, pulling Herc back into bed.  "I have to go back to my bunk," Herc replied, trying to slip out of his arms.  "...It's cold in the hallway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Hot Dads--Baby, It's Cold Outside'

“Where are you going?” Stacker murmured when Herc shifted to get out of bed.  Herc chuckled and settled back against Stacker’s side.

“Should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy,” he replied, tilting his head back to accept a kiss.  “I always forget what a light sleeper you are.”

“It’s because we don’t get to sleep together nearly enough,” Stacker murmured against his neck.

  Herc did not want to have that conversation tonight.  “It’s almost midnight.  I should go back to my bunk.”

“It’s cold in the hallway.”

“I was planning on putting my clothes on, Stacks.”

Stacker chuckled and pulled him closer; Herc flushed when he felt the beginning of an erection pressed against his ass.  “Not yet you aren’t.  I’m not even close to done with you, Herc.”

Herc chuckled and pressed back against him.  “I know what you’re up to, Stacker, and it’s not going to work.”

“Hmm?” He kissed Herc’s neck, skating his hand over his stomach.   “And what am I up to?”

“You know I’m always drowsy after I come,” Herc answered, tilting his head back.  “And I’m going back to my room tonight.”

Stacker sighed and rested his chin on Herc’s shoulder.  “We have an early meeting.  Why don’t you just stay here?”

“I’d have to wear the same clothes I wore today, or go back to my room anyway to get dressed.”

“Wear something of mine.”

“You know as well as I do that I can’t,” Herc replied, taking Stacker’s hand in his.  Wearing any part of the Marshall’s wardrobe would be like making an announcement over the Shatterdome PA system that they were sleeping together.

“I think some of your clothes wound up here after you lost that fight with the fuel hose.”

“I can’t wear gas stained clothes.  Chuck and I have our dress uniforms laid out,” Herc told him.  After a beat, he added.  “Chuck will be wondering where I am.”

“You know what he’s like, he probably won’t care if you’re not there,” Stacker muttered.

“Stacker,” Herc said sharply.  “That’s my _son_.”

“Sorry,” he replied, and he sounded like he meant it, so Herc let it go.  They’d need to revisit it later, of course, when Stacker wasn’t in so much of a mood.  “You could send him a message.  Let him know where you are.”

Herc tried to lift Stacker’s arm off of him, but Stacker refused to let go.  Herc craned his neck around, trying to look at him.  Stacker’s face was still tucked against Herc’s neck, and he couldn’t meet his eyes.  He sighed.  “Stacks, I’m not having this conversation if I can’t see you.  Especially with your dick pressed against my arse.”

Stacker let go of him just long enough for Herc to turn over, then threw his arm back over him.  Herc cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheek.

“What’s this all about?” he asked softly.  “When we started, we agreed to keep it a secret, so everything would keep going smoothly around the ‘Dome.  Letting everything out now, this close to Christmas, will just make everyone more distracted.”

“I don’t want to hide it anymore,” Stacker replied.  “I didn’t want rumors circulating about us, but Mako has, under duress, told me that there are a variety of rumors about us.”

Herc raised an eyebrow.  “That’s it?”

Stacker shot him a frustrated look, and Herc had to hold back a smile.  He loved making Stacker look at him like that.  “When you were in medical last week.  I couldn’t show how worried I was.  I couldn’t visit you as much as I wanted to.”

Herc sighed.  “I know, Stacks.  Every time you have to go for treatments it’s the same for me.  But do you really want to tell everyone about us?  It’s going to affect more than just how much you can visit me when I get injured.”

“I know that,” Stacker replied.  “And I know what I’m asking for.”

Herc met his eyes and nodded slightly.  “All right.  I’ll send a message to Chuck.”

Stacker smiled softly, the equivalent of a grin for him, and kissed Herc.  Herc kissed back, sliding his hand around to the back of Stacker’s head.

Then Stacker pulled back.  “I’ll get it up on the monitor for you.”

Herc smiled and pecked him on the lips.  “Thanks.”  Stacker climbed over him to get out of bed, and Herc trailed his eyes down Stacker’s bare back appreciatively.  His scars were more extensive than Herc’s, of course, but Herc was sure he couldn’t think any part of Stacker was less than perfect even if he tried.

Stacker leaned over the holo-monitor fiddling with the controls and typing in a few commands until he called up the messaging system.  “Someday I’m going to teach you how to use these,” Stacker told him, turning around to look at Herc.

Herc grinned and sat up in bed.  “If you do it dressed like that, I’ll pay _very_ close attention.”

Stacker chuckled and shook his head, going back to the bed and pushing Herc out of it.  “I’m sure you will.  Now go send that message.”

Herc rolled out of bed before he could get pushed onto the floor, stretching his arms over his head as he walked over to monitor just because he knew Stacker was watching him.

He settled in front of the monitor and sent the message request to Chuck, tapping his foot against the leg of a chair.

“Shit, I’m still naked,” he hissed, looking back at Stacker, just as the message connected and Chuck’s face appeared on the tri-layer monitor.

“Marshall,” Chuck said, half-asleep, rubbing his eyes.  Herc mentally cursed; they hadn’t changed the log-in on the messaging program.  “Excuse my rudeness, Sir, but it’s fucking late.”

Herc cleared his throat.  “Chuck.”

Chuck’s eyes popped open.  “Dad?  What’re you doing in the Marshall’s room?”  He peered through the monitors at him.  “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Well, son,” Herc started, chancing a glance over at the bed for encouragement.  “Stacker and I—”

“No need to say any more,” Chuck replied quickly, waving his hand.  “I got it, loud and clear.  See you in the morning, yeah?”  He moved to press the disconnect button, but he froze when Herc spoke again.

“Chuck,” he said, a little louder than before, then quieter again.  “It’s all right with you, isn’t it?”

Chuck heaved a sigh.  “Dad,” he said, leaning close to the monitor.  “If you repeat this I will kick your arse, but as long as you’re happy, it’s _fine_ , all right?  Now can I go back to sleep?”

Herc smiled, and would deny that he started to tear up if anyone ever asked him.  “Yeah, go back to sleep.  I’ll be back in the morning.”

With a muffled “thank God” Chuck disconnected, and Herc turned back to Stacker, who was smiling at him.

“Went better than I expected,” Herc said, standing up and going back to the bed.  Stacker pulled him down and into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips as soon as he was close enough.

“I’m glad,” Stacker replied, leaning down to suck at a spot on Herc’s neck, just below the collar of the shirt he’d be wearing for the meeting.

“Hmm,” Herc hummed, tilting his head back.  “Now that he knows, you and Mako’ll have to be a part of our Hansen Family Christmas.” Last year, both he and Chuck had had to take a trip to Medical after the Pavlova debacle.

“For the pleasure of having you by my side, Herc,” Stacker murmured against his skin, “Even that horrendous tradition will be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> offangirlingandreblogging on tumblr asked for: "#TeamHotDads!" that is all. hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> currently unbeta'd. i'll replace it with the beta'd version when i have it.
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr, same title/username


End file.
